Reborn:Deck
by magic in me
Summary: By now, Hebi Muto knew the drill. He was to make sure that something would be different in the world he was born into. He just didn't know what that entailed as the twin brother of Yugi. One thing is for sure, he wasn't about to let his brother get his heart broken. (9) A warning: this has a Yugi/Yami(Atem) pairing. That means Puzzleshipping, or gay relations. Rated for this reason


**This is to be part of a collection. All can be read as a stand-alone. Each one will include a new world that Harry awakens in, complete with a new name, and memories from his last. The first is Reborn:Dusk(Harry Potter/Twilight), next would be Reborn:Whirlpool(Harry Potter/Naruto), followed by Reborn:Luck(Harry Potter/Inuyasha), Reborn:Soulmate(Harry Potter/Night World), Reborn:Spark(Harry Potter/Teen Wolf), Reborn:Flame(Harry Potter/Katekyo Hitman Reborn), Reborn:Ghost(Harry Potter/Ghost Hunt), Reborn:Zombie(Harry Potter/Highschool of the Dead). Each will be numbered in their summary. I'm positive that there will be at least fifteen stories now. Each one will be a one-shot around 2k-10k in length. Once the collection is complete, I will be adding them all to a community.**

** If I'd made it longer, I think it would have ended up being well over 10k in length, and that's too long for a single chapter in my books. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**A warning before hand: this has a Yugi/Yami(Atem) pairing. That means Puzzleshipping, or gay relationships.**

**Summary:**

**By now, Hebi Muto knew the drill. He was to make sure that something would be different in the world he was born into. He just didn't know what that entailed as the twin brother of Yugi. One thing is for sure, he wasn't about to let his brother get his heart broken!**

* * *

_Reincarnation:  
(1) the rebirth of a soul in a new body, (2) a person or animal in whom a particular soul is believed to have been reborn, (3) a new version of something from the past.  
Synonyms:  
rebirth, transmigration of the soul, metempsychosis; samsara; raretransanimation._

* * *

When Maximillion Pegasus announced the game, the whole world was excited. Duel Monsters became popular in Japan, and America. Tournaments were created. Spinoffs were created. It was the best way to settle disputes. Violence dropped sharply. It was a genius game, as complicated as chess.

It was a nice change of pace, but Hebi Muto knew that it was impossible for his life to stay normal for long. He didn't know when it would change, but knew that eventually it would. For now, he was happy to stay beside his younger twin brother, and offer all the support he could. Especially since the little cinnamon roll, aka Yugi, was a magnet for bullies.

_Much like Tsuna had been_, Hebi thought to himself as he came upon his brother being pushed around, again. _Completely useless without any friends to protect._ "Get away from my otouto, right now, and I won't punish you."

"Shit, it's the disciplinary captain!" Screamed one of the weaker ones. The group scattered while Yugi sniffled.

"Yugi, you have had self defense lessons. Fight back."

"But you shouldn't hurt those weaker than you!"

"That's not what I said! I said fight back. Get away from them. Do something other than taking it like a wimp! We both know that bullies back off as soon as someone stronger appears! Show them that you're strong."

"But I'm not strong! I don't even have friends!"

_Why does he have to be exactly like Tsuna!_ Hebi yelled in his head with frustration. He wasn't going to be around for their whole lives, not if his past lives meant anything. He died too early in so many of the. _And I can't get too mad at him, either! I swear, if flames were available in this world, he'd be a Sky. I kind of wish that a Storm-type would befriend him._ Hebi bemoaned to himself as he walked with his brother to the Kame Game Shop.

* * *

Hebi stood in front of Seto Kaiba with his arms crossed as he stared up at the billionaire. He reminded Hebi of Draco Malfoy too much to be coincidence. So he was going to confront the young man to see if he was truely who Hebi felt he was.

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy." He drawled, lifting a brow at the same time as Seto Kaiba. "It's good to see you again, cousin."

"Who are you?"

"Hm? You don't recognize me? I'm hurt cousin. After all we went through together." Hebi's lip twitched. "I'll give you a hint." The tri-color haired boy brushed his bangs to the side, revealing a lightning bolt shape.

"Swolio..._Potter_?" Hebi grinned cheekily.

"Fancy seeing you again, Dray."

* * *

"You finished the Puzzle?" Hebi asked in surprise, looking at his brother, who was holding said golden object.

"Uh-huh...but something's weird about it." Yugi frowned, sitting on his bed. Hebi turned around on the desk chair to stare at the boy. "Ever since I finished it yesterday, I've been losing time."

A cold chill went down Hebi's back.

Losing time: check. Ancient artefact: check. Legend about said artefact: check.

"Yugi, do me a favor, and leave the Puzzle with me for a day." Hebi said, frowning. "I want to check it over, make sure there isn't anything on it that is making you pass out."

"But-"

"If it checks out, I'll give it to you again. I promise." Yugi hesitated before handing him the golden object. Hebi stood, moving to leave the room. "I'll let you know tomorrow what I find, okay?"

"Alright." Yugi watched as Hebi left the room.

Soon as he was in his grandfather's study, Hebi sat the object on the desk with a frown. Gathering up some of his magic, he poked the item. At first, nothing happened, and Hebi thought he was just making a big deal out of nothing. Then a swirl of dark smoke started to seep from the Egyptian artefact. It slowly formed a transparent body of a person who looked nearly identical to Yugi and Hebi. However, where Hebi had emerald, and Yugi had amethyst, this spirit had ruby.

"Who are you?" The spirit demanded with a frown. "Where is Yugi? If you hurt him-"

"Wait, are you saying you've been protecting my brother?" The spirit blinked, looking closer at Hebi. "Muto Hebi. Who are you?"

"You may call me whatever you wish, for I do not remember my name."

"Are you a horcrux?" Maybe, just maybe, Hebi was in his original world.

"A what?"

"Do you grow stronger by feeding off of my twin's life energy?" The spirit gave Hebi a horrified look.

"Of course not!" Hebi relaxed some, smiled in relief. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because I'd came across it _before_."

"Before?"

"Mhmm." Hebi stood, picking up the Puzzle. "I'll take this back to Yugi now. He'll be relieved to know that he has a guardian spirit. However, can I suggest that you let him meet you? Yugi only has me as a friend, and I don't count as his brother." The spirit nodded, giving a small smile.

* * *

Things went from okay, to bad, to worse, after that. Hebi could do nothing as his brother became besotted with a spirit of a long dead pharaoh that didn't even have a name. The two didn't even know that they were falling in love, and it made the green eyed teen fear for the day that Yami (the name they had bestowed upon the spirit of the Puzzle) would leave them for the afterlife.

Which was tomorrow.

"Hey Yugi, can we talk?" Hebi asked as he stood at the door of his brother's room on the ship. Yugi looked up in surprise, before nodding. He was going through his deck. Likely for the fifth time that day. "Yami won't be listening, right?"

"Right. He promised to let me make my own deck." Yugi tilted his head. "Is everything okay, nii-chan?"

"Yugi, how do you really feel about tomorrow?"

"Excited." Hebi gave him a look that made Yugi sag. "I'm scared, nii-chan. I don't want to lose my best friend."

"Have you talked about what will happen tomorrow with Yami-Atem?" Hebi corrected at his brother's sharp stare.

"Of course not. He feels like he doesn't belong in this world, nii-chan. I won't force him to stay because I'll be lonely without him."

"Is that all? Yugi, you're my otouto. I know exactly what you're feeling right now, and it isn't friendship. Stop pretending it ever was." He held up a hand when Yugi went to protest. "I'm not saying you're not friends with Atem. You're closer to Atem then you are with me. You two share a bond like no other on this Earth. I should know. You know I've seen so many parallel worlds. You and Atem are soulmates, Yugi."

"But he's dead." Yugi whispered brokenly. "He's my soulmate, and he's dead. How cruel could this world be?"

"I don't believe it is." Hebi assured, wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulders. Shoulders that were thinner than normal. Yugi was much to stressed and was losing enough weight that he seemed smaller then he was. "Yugi, the Ceremonial Battle is to decide if you're ready to be seperated from Atem. Not to send him to the afterlife. Yes, it will open the door for him, but he has a choice to stay or go."

"How do you know that?" Hopefully fearful eyes stared at Hebi. Unshed tears glistening within amethyst.

"You know I can use magic. One of my abilities allow me to speak to the dead." Hebi squeezed the shoulder he was holding. "As soon as the two of you have finished your decks, I want you to talk about it. To see if Atem is truly ready to move on."

"Okay, aniki."

* * *

Hebi stood watching as his brother and Atem battled. He knew halfway through the game who the winner was going to be. He hadn't spoken to his brother before they arrived, so he had no idea how this day was to end. Would it be with happy or sad tears? Laughter or sobbing?

"I win." Yugi smiled at Atem, who smiled back, walking over to his other half. "Your choice, mou hitori no boku."

"I think the choice is obvious, mou hitori no ore." Hebi relaxed as Atem hugged Yugi closely before facing the doorway. They could just make out a shimmering being. "I wish to have a chance to live my life in the current world."

**"Once you have chosen, you cannot change your choice."** The echoing voice thundered. **"Is this your choice, Pharaoh Atem?"**

"It is." Atem nodded his head, and the doors started to close. "Will you tell the others that I will see them again, when my time arrives?"

**"As you wish."** The being agreed.

Atem turned to Yugi, a grin on his face. That grin went surprised when Yugi tackled his other half and kissed him in front of everyone present. Including his own grandfather. Hebi smiled softly, mind drifting to his past lovers, wondering who he would fall in love with in this life.

A glance at Anzu Mazaki made him think he wasn't going to have to look far.

* * *

Five decades later found Hebi being buried along side his wife, Anzu, and his grandfather. Their children mourned for them, but Yugi and Atem swore to stay around as long as they could.


End file.
